ME MUERO
by Azula Uchiha
Summary: KonanXPein Pein se entera de la peor manera que Konan esperaba un hijo suyo, recuerda los momentos perfectos que pasaron juntos, se aferra a su cuerpo muerto, ella le sigue esperando...
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí reportándose azula, con un pequeño fic el cual se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi cama reposando ya que me enferme, y bueno cuando eso pasa tengo grandes momentos de inspiración, y eh aquí uno de ellos y para ponerle nombre me costo mucho pero

_Hola aquí reportándose azula, con un pequeño fic el cual se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi cama reposando ya que me enferme, y bueno cuando eso pasa tengo grandes momentos de inspiración, y eh aquí uno de ellos y para ponerle nombre me costo mucho pero mientras veía unas imágenes, se me ocurrió ya que grande las mas bonitas de la pareja protagonista esto es:_

ME MUERO

Dos personas caminaban por un bosque hacia su natal aldea de la lluvia, una de ellos era una chica de cabellos azules y una flor blanca, a su lado caminaba un chico un poca mas alto que ella de naranjas cabellos con muchos pergcins en el rostro un poco mas alto que ella ambos vestían unas raras capas negras con nubes rojas pintadas sobre si.

Se conocían desde niños, y así han caminado desde siempre, juntos escaparon del saninn y años mas tarde ella lo ayudo a formar una organización de asesinos rango S, de la cual el objetivo para muchos es un secreto que ellos traten de formar un nuevo mundo con "menos maldad".

Ella es la única, la única que lo llama por su nombre, la única con la autoridad de dar ordenes como el, y también la única que podía verlo a los ojos a ese temible chico.

Ambos se tratan con cortesía preocupándose por el bien del otro aunque no se notase frente a los demás ambos darían todo por el otro, aunque por lo orgulloso de ambos no lo quieran admitir, están juntos desde siempre y seria raro decir que entre ellos no hay nada puesto que a pesar de lo sabido el sigue siendo un hombre y ella una mujer.

(Y con cierta casa alejada de la ciudad ¬¬ ) Y en las noches mas silenciosas era donde toda esa pasión de desataba donde se topara en cualquier parte de la casa así caminaran por el pasillo opuesto cada uno y superficial mente fueran fríos el uno con la otra.

El se le acercaba y posesivamente la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba, la intensidad subía a cada segundo y como podían entraban la primera habitación que se encontraban

Y empezaban a despojarse de su ropa y los besos empezaban a bajar por el cuello, pecho y cintura de ella hasta nuevamente subir hasta la boca y volverla a besar, habiendo llegado al punto de éxtasis, ella clavaba ligeramente sus uñas en los hombros de el mientras suavemente entraba en ella y lo mismo se compensaba con besos el resto de la noche. Lo interesante era que por mas romántica que hubiera sido la noche anterior al día siguiente era lo mismo volvían a comportarse igual de fríos y solemnes como siempre.

-volviendo a donde comenzamos ellos caminaban hacia la aldea de la lluvia hasta que un extraño los intercepto –

-se lo que tratan de hacer –amenazaba el tipo quien se disponía a luchar contra ellos

-yo me encargo-dijo ella mientras hacia posiciones de manos pero otra la detuvo-¿eh?-

-déjame a mi me… Quero estirar-dijo el avanzando

-bueno como quieras- al decir esto se sentó en una roca cercana para ver el combate

La batalla comenzó Pein saco dos de sus cuerpos de combata y los envió contra en chico atacante mientras este solo esquivaba los ataques para…

-_los movimientos de ese chico son muy raros es como si quisiera…- _¡pein!-se levanto de su lugar

Un kunai se dirigía a Pein el cual no noto ya que se dirigía a su punto ciego y antes de voltear algo se interpuso entre el y el ataque ese "algo" cayo en los brazos de Pein no sin antes haber lanzado un ataque que hirió de gravedad a el chico

-¡Konan!- la acomodo en el suelo ya que ella recibió el impacto

-P-pein yo… el iba atacar tu… punto ciego y...- hablaba entre cortado

-Te dije que yo me haría cargo – empezó a entrar en cierto estado de desesperación

-g-gomen- dijo ella apenada

-resiste un poco yo te curare – saco un cuerpo mas mientras los otros detenían al atacante –sánala con el jutsu de trasferencia de vida-

-¿¿sacrificaras uno de tus cuerpos por mi??-

-silencio no hables gastas energía-el cuerpo empezó con el jutsu

-pein sabes que el punto donde me dieron es incurable y…-

-¡TE DIJE SILENCIO!-la desesperación aumentaba en el -

-¿pro-prométeme algo quieres?-

-el torno su mirada hacia ella –

-que cumplirás el objetivo del nuevo mundo, tu sueño-

-no porque solo lo cumpliré contigo y no es mi sueño es nuestro-

-solo promételo-

-bien pero silencio-

-Naga-kun-

-la volvió a mirar con la suplicante mirada no te mueras-

-Naga-kun-

-¡¡con un demonio sana maldita herida!!-

-Te amo…-ella respiro su último aliento y murió

-¡¡No, nonononono nooo!! KONAN!!

-se tiro sobre su cuerpo-yo también te amo…-la beso por ultima vez aun muerta

_Bueno aquí acaba el primero de dos que tal se cuidan dejen review_

_Adiosin se cuidan_

_Atte: azula _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey aquí la segunda parte de este fic que por cuestiones de tiempo no pude continuar

_Hey aquí la segunda parte de este fic que por cuestiones de tiempo no pude continuar_

_Espero les haya gustado muchos de mis amigos que lo leyeron me dijeron que estaba melancólico y la verdad es que realmente termina hasta donde lo deje pero como muchos les gusta el final feliz aquí esta el alternativo espero les guste._

Después de que el la beso por ultima vez el cuerpo le hablo

-pein tengo algo que decirte y es muy doloroso-

-¿Qué puede ser mas doloroso que esto?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-ella… tenia un mes de embarazo-

Fue como si un cristal se rompiera y toda la locura que pein guardaba se hubiera desatado y explotara en un segundo. Al escuchar esto se levanto y se dirigió al chico que los había atacado

-suéltenlo-dijo el en tono muy serio

-p-pero-

-¡QUE LO SUELTEN DIGO!-

El tipo seguía un tanto inconsciente ya que había perdido mucha sangre

-mataste a konan ¡MI KONAN!-le dio un golpe

-mataste ala persona que mas amaba en este mundo-nuevamente lo golpeo

-¡ME IBA DAR UN HIJO Y TU LA MATASTE!-le dio un ultimo golpe el cual lo mato

Retorno a donde Konan estaba recostada y la tomo en brazos y camino unas horas sin rumbo al parecer pero no después llego a la guarida de los akatsukis donde aun estaban

Itachi, Hidan, Sasori y Deidara quien se asusto al ver entrar al líder con Konan en brazos

-eh…esto líder ¿konan esta bien?-dijo el rubio

-si se ve algo muer—agrego el pelirrojo

-¡CALLATE! ¿Qué no ves que esta dormida? Ahora no nos molesten que ella y el bebé necesitan descansar-dijo esto como un loco lo haría

Los demás salieron de la habitación un tanto asustados de la reacción del líder

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Itachi

-Konan esta muerta y el líder no la suelta –dijo el pelirrojo

-¡que pero el no podrá tenerla mucho tiempo ahí lo saben-

-si merece sagrada sepultura-concluyo el hashista

Como pudieron entraron y le quitaron el cuerpo a Pein

-¡NOO SUELTENLA!-gritaba el líder

-debe dejarla ir-suplicaba el rubio

Por ultimo itachi uso su sharingan para sacar al líder de ese estado

Ya amaneciendo se odian ver cinco persona en el frente de una tumba, uno de ellos el líder sostenía un anillo con el símbolo blanco

-"_nadie volverá usar este anillo en señal de que solo tu eres la única aun muerta"_

El tiempo volvió a tomar curso casi cuatro años han pasado y de nuevo el se encuentra en la aldea de la lluvia sentado en un edificio de la misma hasta que tuvo un encuentro con su antiguo sensei el desate de la batalla fue inminente dos ninjas de rango kage

Una batalla impresionante de verdad pero algo con lo que Pein jamás contó fue con que el saninn le daría en su debilidad.

-y dime Nagato donde esta Konan en tu casa embarazada o ya te aburriste de ella y la mataste –dijo en cierto tono burlón el saninn sin saber lo que pasaría

-ella esta…-

La guardia de pein se fue al la coladera y la oportunidad perfecta el saninn le atravesó con una espada

-ella esta…- fue la ultima palabra del pelirrojo

Después de morir entro en un trance después de la muerte donde caminaba por un túnel blanco con destellos azules y vio pasar todas su vida los momentos buenos y malos todo absolutamente todo camino un momento y luego poco lejos se veía una figura femenina conocida para el ella vestía de blanco el cabello quizá un poco mas largo con la misma flor que la caracterizaba y tras de ella se veía una pequeña sombra

-te esperábamos Naga-kun-fue lo primero que menciono konan

-¡Konan! Tu estas aquí estas bien y. ¡¿esperábamos?!-dijo por ultimo este confundido

-si te esperábamos – un pequeño de pelirrojos cabellos salio detrás de Konan

-Konan el… -se acerco al pequeño algo tímido

-si el es nuestro hijo Naga-kun. Pein hijo el es tu padre-miro al pequeño

El se acerco más al pequeño y se hizo a su altura

-así que tu eres mi hijo-le desacomodo el cabello

-¿mamá?-

-si hijo es el-el pequeño lo miro de pies a cabeza

-perdón hi-hijo (que raro se sentía diciendo esa palabra) yo soy P-Nagato y pues yo soy tu…padre-"_que reacción tendrá el niño de seguro no me querrá digo es normal yo no eh estado con el desde… bueno no estado con el"_ –un pequeño rose lo saco de sus pensamientos que termino siendo un abrazo de su pequeño hijo

Se levanto con el pequeño en brazos y con el otro abrazo a Konan y la volvió a besar

-yo les prometo que jamás los volveré a dejar solos ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo

-Naga-kun… te amo-

-hace tres años te lo dije pero no me pudiste escuchar pero ahora creo que te lo diré mas a menudo-la abrazo con mas fuerza

-también te amo-ambos caminaban hacia el final del túnel lo que les esperaba era un total secreto pero lo bueno o malo ahora lo pasarían los tres juntos.

FIN

_Y que tal espero les haya gustado como a mi pues no se espero sus reviews y yo pronto los visitare._

_A apropósito ya viene el segundo capitulo de DATE CUENTA si ese ShikaxIno que también es mió lo que pasa es que mi inspiración andaba por la calle de la amargura y bueno ya pronto la Cont. Lo juro bien me despido gracias por leer y por comentar jeje me voy._

_PD: Regresare jojojojo XD_


End file.
